In computing environments, software defined networks may be used that comprise software modules capable of providing a communication platform for one or more virtual nodes in the computing environment. The software defined networks, which may include logical switches, routers, distributed firewalls, and the like, may be used to intelligently direct communication on the network by inspecting packets before passing them to other computing nodes. For example, packets may be inspected to determine the source and destination internet protocol (IP) addresses to determine if the communication is permitted to be delivered to the destination computing node. In some implementations, software defined networks may be designed with packet forwarding configurations that indicate actions to be taken against each communicated packet. The packet forwarding configurations may identify specific attributes, such as IP addresses, media access control (MAC) addresses, and the like, within the data packet and, when identified, provide a set of actions to be asserted against the data packet. These actions may include modifications to the data packet, and forwarding rules for the data packet, amongst other possible operations.
To manage the software defined networks, a controller or manager may provide a control plane separate from the data plane of the networks. These controllers are used to define forwarding behavior by managed forwarding elements, such as virtual switches, that direct packets for logical overlay networks, also referred to as a software defined networks. In some implementations, this controller and manager may define which nodes are associated with which networks, which security mechanisms are placed on communicating packets, or some other control mechanism (e.g., load balancing, access control lists, etc.) with respect to the software defined networks.
In some implementations, organizations may employ multiple computing sites or environments to provide the desired operations of the organization. For example, a primary site with a first set of virtual machines may provide the primary computing operations for the organization, while a secondary site with a backup set of virtual machines (or other logical compute instances (LCIs) or workloads) may provide a backup or failover site for the computing operations. Thus, if for any reason the first site were to fail, the secondary site may maintain the required operations for the organization. However, although it is possible to duplicate LCIs across sites, maintaining software defined networking operations between the sites can be difficult and cumbersome, as object identifiers (e.g. logical network identifiers) may be different for each of the sites.